


Thunder Follows Lightning

by dragonwarrior1523



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Character Study, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Team Dynamics, slightly-OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwarrior1523/pseuds/dragonwarrior1523
Summary: A look into Thor and Loki's relationship after the events of the Avenger's 1 movie if Thor helped Loki escape prison. A character study of sorts. One-shot.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Thunder Follows Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, its been forever since I've last posted something! Midterms have been killing me, and I didn't have much inspiration. I started this one-shot a couple of weeks ago, and finally got around to finishing it, though I've had the idea for it forever. I'll be honest, I'm not totally happy with the ending, and I'm not sure how in character everyone is, but I hope whoever reads this likes it anyways. Please point out any mistakes you see and give suggestions! I would love to get any reviews, even if it's just to tell me you like this. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the MCU, Marvel Comics, or any associated characters and companies. Just a fan of the stories.
> 
> Edit 04/27/20: Now cross-posted on ffnet under the same username.

Loki is lightning, clever and quick and furious. Thor is thunder, loud and sudden and strong. And just like lightning and thunder, Thor can’t help but always follow his brother, no matter what happens.

\---

Even in locked in a dark cell, Loki somehow manages to be bright, with his sharp responses and gleaming eyes, ever knowing. And Thor knows that his brother, his brilliant brother who he has always taken for granted, will likely never believe or trust him ever again, but he’ll always reach out to him anyways. Hands outstretched, gently pulling him out of the cell that tries to suppress his brother’s fire.

Grudgingly, Loki accepts his hand, lets himself be pulled out with a wary gaze, and Thor is filled with joy as they rush out of the palace and away on the Bifrost with a quick command at Heimdall.

There is hope now, Thor thinks, and he is determined to do whatever he can, whatever he has to, in order to make up for his mistakes with Loki. He loves his brother, after all, and he never wants to be so ignorant to Loki’s pain again. He never wants to hurt him ever again.

\---

The moment they land on Midgard, Loki stumbles. Thor immediately reaches out to steady him, alarmed by the uncharacteristic behavior. Loki has always been graceful and sure in his movements. Loki’s easy acceptance of his support only worries Thor more. 

Gently, Thor removes the hand that Loki holds to his side, and hisses in a breath at the blood that stains his brother’s hand and clothes. Silently, Thor removes a medical bag from his pack, cleaning and bandaging up the wound. Pulling Loki to his feet, Thor wraps an arm around his waist, and slowly, they make their way to the nearby forest. Loki needs rest, a place to be safe.

And, if Loki can sense his anger, can feel how tense Thor is as he resists the urge to storm back to Asgard and destroy everything in sight, he doesn’t say a word.

\---

Eventually, they find themselves at Avengers Tower. Loki is frozen like a statue, and Thor places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

When they reach the common floor, the others are lounging around the couches. The moment they step through, Clint is up and, in a flash, he drives his fist into Loki’s face. Loki takes it silently, refusing to flinch or show any sign of emotion. As Thor steps forward, Loki holds a hand in front of him, stopping him from retaliating. Loki and Clint share a look, and something passes between them, some sort of understanding.

Then, suddenly, Loki collapses.

\---

Thor is grateful. Grateful to his comrades for accepting Loki’s presence without an explanation. Loki’s current state, though, appears to be enough of one.

The moment Loki collapsed, his teammates all surged forwards, orders being shouted as Loki is carried, by Clint of all people, to the hospital wing.

The doctors immediately recognize Loki for who he is, and they are hesitant at first, only remembering the horned creature who brought an army and left behind only destruction in his wake. A sharp look from Thor, though, is enough to set them into motion. 

Later, when Loki is stable, Thor sits by his bedside, refusing to leave even when the doctors tell him to, even when his teammates try to convince him to get some rest. He holds his brother’s hand, watches Loki, whose face is innocent in sleep. He remains by his brother’s side for the rest of the night, determined to protect him.

\---

When Loki has healed enough, he is moved into the tower by silent agreement of the team. For all his mistakes, he is one of theirs now. After all, Loki is not the only one with innocent blood on his hands, he is not the only one who has more than paid the price for his past. 

So, when the All-Father comes calling, and the Asgardian guards come for Loki, to return him to prison, he is not alone. The team all stands protectively around him, ready to fight to keep him with them. 

And Thor is filled with love for his team, his family, his brother. 

When lightning and thunder come together, there is a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me feedback! I'm always looking for tips on improving my writing!


End file.
